


The child’s master

by Dark_saber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Gray Jedi (Star Wars), Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Padawan Training (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_saber/pseuds/Dark_saber
Summary: While training her padawan, her former master Luke Skywalker tasks the reader with finding a bounty hunter and bringing him back to the academy.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Concentrate on the boulder, Grogu”. The tiny creature in front of you closes his eyes and lifts his arm towards the boulder. “Let go of what is distracting you and focus”. The ground beneath your feet starts shaking as the boulder lifts a few centimeters. “Good job. Now try to lift it higher and move it towards the pile of boulders”. As soon as the words leave your mouth, the boulder falls. Grogu opens his eyes and looks at you. “Fine, we can go back and eat as soon as you get that boulder to the pile”. The child closes his eyes again and lifts his arm. The boulder flies to the pile and crashes down causing a cloud of dust. “Next time do that immediately and not after I mention food”. You pick up the child and carry him back towards the academy. 

“I know he is still on your mind, but you need to forget about him. You know Jedi can’t have attachments”. The child coos at you. “It’s blocking you from getting better. You will do better if you forget him. Look at master Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. He formed attachments to someone and turned to the dark side. I don’t think you should not have any attachment at all. Look at me and master Luke. I consider him a good friend. That attachment did not stop me from learning. Your attachment is keeping from improving”. You enter one of the huts. The hut is filled with young padawans sitting at tables eating. You carry Grogu to one of the benches and sit him next to another padawan. “Good work today. Enjoy your meal”. 

You see Luke Skywalker sitting at one of the other tables and walk up to him. “Good evening, Master Skywalker”, you say as you sit down at his table. “How did Grogu’s training go today?”, he asks. “He got the boulder on the pile. Only after I mentioned dinner, but he is making progress”. “Yet you have a doubt”. You sigh. “He won’t let go of his attachment to the Mandalorian. It’s keeping him down. Sometimes he shows me visions of his attachment. They are almost always violent. He should have gotten the child to a safe space earlier”. “Yet for him, he seemed the safest space for Grogu. So don’t blame him. Be glad he is safe”. 

Luke shoves his empty bowl away. “I have a mission for you, without your padawan”. The last mission you had was when you were still Luke’s padawan. But you were a knight with her own padawan now. Luke was hesitant to give you your own mission. As a gray Jedi, you sometimes didn’t follow the rules. Yes, your ways were unorthodox but they worked.

“What do I have to do?”, you asked. “There is a bounty hunter on Tatooine. He was last seen in Mos Eisley. I need him here for something”. “You need me to bring a bounty hunter to the academy. I thought only Jedi were allowed here”. Luke shook his head. “I am making an exception for him. I need him here”. “What about Grogu?”, you asked. “I will continue his training while you are away. Maybe I can get him to progress further. You can use the Verity to get there. You will leave immediately”. “Yes, Master”, you say as you stand up from the table and make your way towards the door. “And please keep him alive”, he says before you exit the hut. 

You make your way to your own hut. You reach under your bed and feel around until your fingers touch cold metal, and you grab the object. It’s the gun Luke taught you to shoot with. Guns were not a common weapon Jedi used but Luke insisted on teaching you how to use one. The bounty hunter should not be too much of a trouble, but you had the feeling you were going to need it. 

It was dark outside and the paths were lit up with torches. You opened up the latch of the Verity. It had been a long time since you last flew a starship. You made your way to the cockpit. The number of buttons and switches were still overwhelming. You sat in the chair for a minute while you gathered your courage. “It can’t be that hard”, you thought and switched the ship on. The ship’s buttons and lights lit up and the engines started spinning. “There goes nothing”, you sighed as you pulled the handle and the ship took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The shapes of houses become slowly visible as you near the desert planet. Your master always warned you about going to Tatooine. The planet is filled with criminals and smugglers. Landing in the desert was a bad idea as the inhabitants would strip your ship as soon as you left it. The radio started buzzing, “This is Mos Eisley’s control tower. You are cleared for hangar 3-5”. You steer the ship towards the hangar and land it perfectly in the small space. You open the latch and step outside. A wall of heat greats you as you step out of the ship. You are greeted by three droids and a human woman with curly hair. “Welcome to Mos Eisley. My name is Peli Motto”, she says as the droids speed past you to check out the ship. She shakes your hand. “Do you know where I can find a bounty hunter here”, you ask. “This planet is filled with criminals. Of course, I know where to find a bounty hunter”, she chuckles. “You should start at the cantina. I recommend Chalmun’s spaceport cantina”. You nod my head as you toss her a hundred credits, ”Keep the change, and please don’t touch my ship”.

You walk the sandy streets as you near a round building with a sign. The sign reads: “Chalmun’s spaceport cantina”. You pull the hood of your robes a little further over your face as you enter the cantina. Behind the bar is a droid bartendress serving another droid. You approach the bar. “Excuse me I am looking for a bounty hunter”, you ask the droid behind the bar. “I am sorry but the bounty hunters’ guild is no longer in operation on Tatooine”. A hand touches your shoulder, and you turn around with your lightsaber in your hand. The hilt touching the shining armor of the person that was touching your shoulder. “What do you need a bounty hunter for?”, the man asks. “My master needs a bounty hunter. Are you a bounty hunter?”, you ask while still holding the hilt of your saber to his armor. “Depends on what your master wants”. “He wants a bounty hunter. I don’t know why, but you will when you with me”, you answer as you stow your saber away and walk past the man towards the door. “When or if?”, the man asks confused. “You don’t have a choice whether to come or not. Now I was asked to bring you alive so please don’t make this harder than it has to be”, you respond. 

The man reaches for his holster, and you run out the door to shelter yourself before he shoots at you. You ignite your lightsaber as the man steps out of the cantina. You strike his arm. Purple sparks fly around but the saber leaves no damage to the armor. “You’re wearing beskar. So you’re a Mandalorian. That explains”, you say as you step back. The man points his gun at you but you manage to hit his arm causing the gun to fly out of his hand. You pull his gun towards your hand, and you catch it. You point his gun at him, but he points his arm towards you. A couple of tiny missiles leave his arm and are coming towards you. You manage to hit them with your saber making them explode before they can hit you, but you let go of his gun. He runs towards his gun and jumps on you making you fall to the ground. You try to wrestle him off of you but he grips your wrists as he's pressing his entire weight on top of you. 

“Who is your master?”, he asks while you still wrestle to get yourself loose. “Master Skywalker. Get off of me”, you yell at him. “He has a green lightsaber and an R2 series astromech droid?”, he asks doubtfully. “Yes, do you know him?”. He lets go of your wrists and gets up. “Let’s go then”, he says as he starts walking towards the hangars. “Okay, so now you can at least tell me who you are and why you know my master”, you say as you get up and dust off your robes. He doesn’t respond and keeps walking towards the hangar, so you jog after him to catch up to him. “Where is your ship?”, he asks while looking around at the surrounding hangars. “It’s in hangar 3-5. So it’s this way”, you respond as you walk in the right direction. “Peli Motto’s hangar? Lucky you”. 

You step into the hangar as 2 droids race out of your ship holding parts. “Hey, what are you doing to my ship”, you yell at the droids. Peli steps out of her office. “Calm down they are repairing your ship”. “Repairing? There was nothing wrong with the ships when I came here. I gave you extra credits to ensure you wouldn’t touch my ship”. You grab your saber as you approach her, making Peli walk backward and trip over a barrel full of parts. De bounty hunter grabs your wrist and gestures to calm down. “Peli did you repair the ship or did you just steal parts?”, he asks her as she tries to get up but trips over the barrel again. “We fixed the ship. I promise we didn’t take anything”, she cries out. “Good”, he says as he tosses her 50 credits and approaches the ship. 

“You have a nice ship. What’s its name?”, he asks. “The verity. It’s the academy’s”, you respond as you enter the ship. He walks behind you towards the cockpit. “And you are sure you can fly this thing? It’s a difficult ship to control”. “I made it here with it, didn’t I. And I know what you’re trying to do. You can’t fly my ship”. He sits down in the pilot seat. “Wasn’t trying to”, he says as he sits in the chair behind you. You flip the switch and the ship lights up. “At least it still starts”, you sigh. The engines start spinning and you slowly lift off. “So are you going to tell me your name? Or take off your helmet while you’re inside?”, you ask him. “My name is Din Djarin. And no, the helmet stays on”.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re almost there”, you said as you were coming out of hyperspace. “So one more time. You can’t take off the helmet because you follow the Way of the Mandalore but not every Mandalorian follows the Way of the Mandalore?”. Din nods. “So it’s a cult?”, you ask. “If someone here is in a cult it is you, sorcerer”. You scoff, “It’s Jedi not sorcerer. There is no such thing as sorcerers. You should be honored to get invited to the academy. You’re the first bounty hunter to ever see it”. The ship approaches the green planet where the academy is located. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to land this thing?”, he mocked you. “I don’t know maybe I’ll crash. Just for fun”. The ship approaches the hangar of the academy. You land the ship perfectly. “Another happy landing”, you grin. “If you would follow me. Master Skywalker is expecting you”. You open the latch and step out onto the landing platform. You make your way towards Master Skywalker’s hut with Din following you. You knock on the door and Luke opens the door. “Finally. I was waiting for you two”. You step into the hut, followed by Din. 

“Where is Grogu?”, Din asks immediately. “How do you know of Grogu? Master, please tell me you didn’t make me get the Mandalorian right after I expressed my doubt about him?”. “And why would you have doubts about me when you don’t even know me?”, he asks you while he points his body towards you, trying to intimidate you. “Because I care about my Padawan and his attachment to you is bothering him”. “ _Your_ padawan?”. “Yes _my_ padawan. Master, why is he here?”. 

“Well, you expressed concerns towards Grogu involving him, and maybe Grogu seeing him would help. But first I need his help retrieving something”. “And you didn’t think to ask if I thought that was a good idea, because I don’t like it”. “Mando could you wait outside while we discuss this. And don’t think about finding him, you won’t”, Luke says while pointing his arm towards the door. Mando steps outside. “Look I know you don’t like this idea and don’t trust him. That’s why I am sending you two to retrieve something first. That way you can find out for yourself if he is trustworthy”. “And if I don’t trust him after that?”. “Then you can decide to let him see Grogu or not”. “Fine”, you nod. “So what are we retrieving?”. Luke pushes the door open. “You can come in again”, he announces and Din comes in again. 

“I need you two to go back to Tatooine. I need you to find Jabba’s palace. It’s located in the Dune sea. Near it is the Great Pit of Carkoon. You need to kill the sarlacc in the pit and retrieve some armor from it”, Luke explains. “You need us to kill a man-eating creature that can swallow you whole?”, you ask. “Well at least I’ll be safe then”, you laugh. “How do you know there is armor down there and why do you need that specific armor?”, Din asks. “I might have accidentally thrown someone in that pit years ago, and now I need his armor”. Din nods his head, “Fine I’ll do it”. Din stands up. “I need to get some other clothes first. These didn’t cover me very well against the sand”, you say as you shake some sand from the creases of your robes. You stand up and leave the hut. 

You make your way to your own hut with Din following you. “It’s almost like you’re my padawan”, you scoff. “Hey Din, why did Luke call you Mando?”, you ask. “I prefer to be called Mando”, he shrugged. “You should have said that sooner”. You open the door to your hut. “You can wait outside while I change”. You close the door behind you. You pull a fresh set of robes from one of the chests and start undressing. You throw your dirty robes in a basket. “You can come in”, you say as you push the door open. Mando enters your hut. “We’ll leave in the morning. I’m going to meditate first”. You throw Mando some blankets and a pillow. “Make yourself comfortable”. You exit your hut and follow the dimly lit paths towards your meditation place. 

The place was a flat stone in the middle of an open piece of grass. The stone is surrounded by candles casting a warm glow. You sit down on the stone and start focusing on your breath. 

“Luke knows you will succeed in his test. He is proud of you. As am I. Look at you. Your own padawan”, Obi-Wan’s voice said. You open your eyes to see the young version of your master’s master. “Master Kenobi?”, you ask. “Don’t worry about the Mandalorian. He cares about your padawan and will do anything to keep him safe. You two aren’t so different, he says while laying a hand on your shoulder. “How do you know?”, you ask confused. “As you will know soon”, he says before fading to nothing. You blow out some air. Enough meditation for now. 

You make your way back to your hut. Inside Mando has made himself a bed next to the door and is using a screwdriver to tune the weapon on his wrist. You pull your lightsaber from your belt and place it on its holder on the dresser next to your bed. You slip your gun under your pillow. Just in case. You lay down on your bed and close your eyes. Just enough to make it seem like you’re sleeping but open enough to see him. He stops fidgeting with his wrist and puts down the screwdriver. He lays down on his makeshift bed, his body and face facing you. Were his eyes closed or was he watching you as you were watching him. Soon your eyes were too heavy to keep open, and you fall asleep.


End file.
